Messed Up
by Go Away Not Today Disco Shadun
Summary: Baldurs Gate 2 , Tamora Pirece crossover. Just read it to found out.


Disclaimer- I own none of the characters from Baldurs Gate 2 Or any Characters from Tamora Pierce's books. (Apart from Arla - she's mine)  
  
Author's Note - I'm trying out a Tamora Pierce, Baldurs Gate 2 crossover. Tell me what you think!  
  
Prologue Athkatla, Sword Coast Region, Harper Estate What if you never defeated Galvarey? What if he didn't imprison you? What if he sent you to a different realm? This story will answer all those nagging questions in just a few short chapters. The scene is set just as Galvarey is explaining our hero's fate!  
Chapter 1 - Planar Travel  
  
'What are you talking about Galvarey, speak!' questioned Jaheira.  
  
Galvarey brandished his sword towards Arla.  
  
'I'm talking about Planar Travel' sneered Galvarey 'I intend to send little Bhaalspawn to somewhere she can cause no more trouble!'  
  
'Excuse me, Galvarey, but what right do you have!'  
  
'I have every right, while that abomination lives here in Amn we are all under threat!'  
  
'So let me get this straight' began Arla 'you to use your magic to overcome me and zap me into another world? I don't think so!'  
  
'It is not up to you, as Harpers we must maintain balance! That means getting rid of you!' A portal opened up in the middle of the grand hall, 'Goodbye Bhaalspawn.' Arla felt herself being pulled towards the portal; her heavy armour didn't weigh her down. Her comrades grabbed onto her but found that their hands just slipped right off again.  
  
'Go to Spellhold' she screamed, 'Get Irenicus for me!' And she was sucked into the portal.  
  
Arla awoke in a peaceful darkness around her. She remembered such darkness when she had rescued Hardaerlis from the Planar Prison. She felt her essence being pulled away from her but she managed to control the force. Suddenly a flash of light engulfed her and she was falling-into what? She looked down, she a huge continent before her- not like Amn. Now she was worried she was falling at a tremendous rate. Then she remembered a levitation spell Gorion had taught her, she recited the spell and finally came to land on a beach.  
  
Arla surveyed the scene around her 'Great, she thought 'I don't even know where I am. Helm help me.' Cliffs surrounded her and there was no way she was swimming in the sea with her heavy armour on. She opened her satchel and found an old piece of rope. She tied a rock to one end and tried to swing it on a tree halfway up the cliff - to no avail. Arla was too tired to do magic and too scared to rest in this unfamiliar surroundings by herself.  
  
She was going to have to swim in her heavy full plate mail (+1). She groaned and waded out to her chest. She started to wade to the west-towards the setting sun. She found an open beach leading to land and practically ran through the water onto dry land.  
  
She was just about to celebrate when she heard the sound of horse hooves and shouting. Raiders she thought and ran out from the beach into the dense forest. By now it was pitch black and she was exhausted. 'How am I going to get back to Amn?' she pondered as she made her way across a stream.  
  
After what seemed like hours she came across a road. She walked on it for a while when she spotted a signpost. 'Coastal Way' was what it read, there was also another sign post, 'Port Caynn' in one direction 'Port Legann' in another. She decided to go to Port Caynn not knowing how far it was but something compelled her to, she wasn't sure whether it was her Divine essence or the lumpy porridge Anomen had made a few days ago. Thinking of Anomen made the reality come home. She might not ever see him again or Imoen or Jahiera or Minsc. This made her terribly homesick and she felt the hatred for Galvarey and Irenicus bubble up inside her. But she managed to quell the hatred - for now anyway.  
  
She was so very tired and ended up falling asleep. When she woke up the sun was bright in her eyes and she was in the middle of the road. She got up and ate some dried fruit for breakfast and glugged down some Amnish Ale. Her feet had blisters from where her iron boots rubbed so she switched to a pair of comfy leather shoes. She made sure that her sword was ready and her bow was strung tightly. She did not know what kind of creatures lived in this place.  
  
A little way along, she met a farmer on his fields, she went up to him.  
  
'Excuse me.' Arla said politely.  
  
'Yes lassie what can I do for ye?'  
  
'This may seem odd but what is this place?'  
  
'Um.are you feeling alright miss?'  
  
'Can you just tell me where I am?'  
  
'Tortall.'  
  
'Oh, thank you, a pearl to you!' she said in the Amnish way and strolled off to the path leaving behind a rather puzzled farmer.  
  
After a couple of days she finally reached Port Caynn. She was so tired and hungry. She couldn't go to an Inn, they wouldn't accept her coin. She was desperate now and then she remembered her gem bag. She gave the Innkeeper a worthless gem and he praised 'The Goddess' and said she could stay for as long as she liked. Little did he know the gem was worthless crap from Amn. After resting and eating at the Inn, she had a disturbing dream. Irenicus was there with Imoen.  
  
'Hello Godchild' he sneered, ' A little lost are we?' Arla opened her mouth to reply but she made no sound. 'Don't speak foolish one just do as I tell you to and your little friend Imoen won't be hurt anymore than she already is.' He paused and looked at Arla straight in her eyes. 'Assassinate the King for me to prove your worth to me and show me you are prepared enough to fight me on your terms.'  
  
'WHAT!!' Arla screamed her voice coming back 'How am I supposed to assassinate a King for Helm's sake!'  
  
'You'll find a way you always do. Find him in Corus, King Jon. Do not fail me Godchild or you'll be stuck in Tortall forever.'  
  
Arla sat bolt upright in her bed sweating heavily. 'Kill the King?' she rasped.  
  
She made for Corus in the morning, buying a horse with more useless crap from her backpack. It only took her half a day to get there (with a little help from her haste spell). Corus was bustling with people when she got there, she sold her horse and got a room in an Inn called 'The Dancing Dove'. She got changed out of her armour into more comfy long skirt and loose shirt. She brushed her short brown hair and applied her eye pencil to her bright blue eyes. Now she just needed to find the king and kill him. She concealed a knife in her belt pouch (pixie prick +3) and set off into Corus. She got lost several times and finally found out that there was a ball tonight that the king would be present at. Now she just needed to act like a noble lady and get a pretty dress. Easy right?  
  
She bought a dress no problem but how to get into a Noble Ball. She sewed her short bow and arrows into the lining of her dress and kept a knife just in case. 'Not too shabby' she thought. She might just pass as a noble. When night fell she used her levitate spell to get into the gardens surrounded the Great Hall where it was being held. She wandered round looking for an entrance when someone came up behind her. She could tell it was a page.  
  
'Excuse me m'lady but are you lost?'  
  
'Yes I think I am. Could you direct me back inside please?' she said politely  
  
'Certainly.'  
  
The page led her into a grand hall full of nobility. That made her skin crawl - she hated nobility and fancy parties and feasts.  
  
This was certainly going to be one of those days. Then she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen coming towards her. 'Hello there. Who are you?' 'I'm Arla of..um Amn?' she said.  
  
'Amn? Where is that?'  
  
'Oh you know here and there' she trailed off and started to walk away.  
  
'I'm Raoul of Goldenlake' he said hurriedly.  
  
'Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you.' She said and started to walk back to him. 'So are you a knight?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'I know a bit of swordplay myself.' She said.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Uh huh. I am considered quite lethal' She said brushing down her dress.  
  
'You'll have to fight me one day.'  
  
'Why wait? How about now?'  
  
'Seriously?'  
  
'Yeah just give me a sword, a shirt and some breeches.' They both laughed.  
  
'Come on then I'll get you some clothes and a decent sword.' He added 'You're not like any noblewoman I've met'  
  
'You'll never meet another woman like me alright.'  
  
She got changed into the clothes Raoul got for her (which were very large for her) and he got her a long sword.  
  
He showed her to the practice courts. 'Shall we begin?'  
  
They started opposite each other and Arla began with the classic lunge followed by a swipe, Raoul blocked both and followed with a forward jab, Arla ducked and thrust her sword towards him, he dodged, and she rolled backwards and stood up. They both thrust their swords together and struggled against their crossed swords. By then a small crowd had gathered. Raoul did a series of jabs which Arla blocked and then followed up with another swipe which left her open Raoul adeptly pointed his sword at her throat.  
  
'Okay, you win.' She panted  
  
'Good match Arla' He said stretching out his hand. Arla took it and shook it. Everyone cheered for Raoul and went back inside. It was just Arla and Raoul alone on the moonlit practice court. 'Where did you learn to fight like that?' Raoul said.  
  
'Practice I suppose.'  
  
He came in closer to her and took her hand and kissed it. 'You are the most incredible person I have ever met.'  
  
She took her hand away 'No I'm not, I know you're lying Raoul. There are plenty of other Noblewoman you could have, not me though.'  
  
'But you're so special Arla, I've never met a Noble woman like you.'  
  
'Who says I'm a noblewoman!' She said walking off. She got changed into her dress and went back to the hall. She noticed there was a ledge running the length of the hall she could snipe from. She went outside and discreetly used her levitate spell to get near a window, she opened it and stood on the ledge.  
  
She spotted the King immediately and ripped the bow and arrows from her dress. She strung the bow and pulled it back aiming for the King's head.  
  
Suddenly Raoul burst into the Hall shouting treachery and pointing to Arla on the ledge. There was no way out f this one. She was standing with an arrow pointed at the king's head. A hail of arrows came towards her and she used her levitate spell to get higher, to the ceiling.  
  
'Come down and you won't be hurt.'  
  
'We'll go easy on yer!'  
  
'How stupid do you think I am?' Arla called 'I'm out numbered 50 to 1!'  
  
Another hail of arrows struggled to get to her.  
  
'There is no point doing that!' She shouted, when a huge stream of purple fire narrowly missed her. She saw its origin a woman in knight's armour. 'I'll be fine' she thought 'I can last much longer here than they can down there', or at least she hoped. 


End file.
